Kitsune
by Kindred01
Summary: Kidnapped by a pack of wolves hoping to strengthen their pack by breeding a Kitsune, Spencer had no idea that Derek Morgan would kill to get him back.


Morgan growled when kicked the door of the room, he looked around the room as the spots Spencer lay curled up on the bed. He was naked and covered in bruises his arms bound behind his back he was unconscious, and the closer the werewolf got to the young man on the bed he saw the two fuzzy ears on top of his head and the tail around laying limp behind him. He growled again and he took his jacket off and placed it over Spencer's naked body and unlocked the handcuffs.

He heard a whimper and looked down at the young man he had grown so fond of "Hey pretty boy looked at me." He whispered chocolate eyes looked up at him and blinked when he saw Morgan's face but then screamed and tried to fling himself away from him. He brought his claws out and sliced them cross the werewolf's face Morgan let out a grunt of pain and turned his head away his hand touching his cheek as bright red blood trickled down the side of his face. He turned and looked at Spencer who was now huddled in the corner his eyes darting around the room. He moved closely to him and knelt down in front of Reid "Spencer it's me Derek looking at me see." He told him and he held out his hands to him. Spencer turned to him and blinked at the man as if he suddenly saw him for who he really was.

"D…Derek?" He whimpered, his voice was horsed and smile it made Derek's heart ache.

"Yeah baby boy it's me." He smiled softly as he watched him.

"W…Where-where are they?" He asked as he looked around the room seeing the open door and looking scared that his captives would turn up.

"Gone, we got them. They won't hurt you again." He told him as he held out his hand to him. "Come on let's take you to the hospital and get cleaned up.

Spencer reached out and took his hand and then crawled into his arms seeking comfort. Derek stood up carrying the kitsune with him out the apartment, Derek has known Spencer for years has shared rooms with him when they went away on cases have seen him being injured many time due to their jobs and in all that time he never knew that his little pretty boy is a pretty fox…makes sense the practical jokes he likes to play…he thought. Spencer whimpered and buried his face into the man's neck breathing in his scent it always did comfort him making him feeling safe and right now he need that more than ever.

Couple of days later…

Derek walked into the hospital room with a large take away cup of coffee, he see Spencer sat on the bed reading a book, he still looked bad with his cuts and bruises on his face and body. He still was having trouble getting rid of those fox ears and tail, but Derek didn't seem to mine, he thinks it cute. "Hello pretty boy." He smiled as he walks deeper into the room he could see it was already filled with colourful flowers and cards and he is pretty sure that large bear was sent Penelope.

"Hey." He looked up at him as he put his book down.

"I brought you some coffee." He smiled as he watched bright brown eyes widen and he licks his lips as Morgan placed the up on the small table. Spencer reached out and grabbed the cup and bough it up to his nose and took the lid odd and took a deep sniff and sighed.

"Thank you." He whispered "The coffee here is nasty it's like back tar." He smiled as he took a sip.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, Spencer shrugged and looked up at him.

"Like yesterday a little sore and embarrassed." He told him as he kept his eyes down at his coffee, he didn't want to look Morgan in the eyes he was ashamed of himself being kidnapped and used as whore. The men that took him were like Derek werewolves and for some reason they got it into their head that if they bred with a fox it would make their pack stronger.

"Hey look at me Spencer." The young man looked up when he felt the bed dip and strong rough fingers here hooked under his chin. "I know what you are thinking? You're blaming yourself for being taken. It's not your fault it happens and I like your fox ears and tail." Spencer felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down at his tail to see it warp around Morgan's tight…traitor…he thought as he glared at his tail.

"It's embarrassing I can't make them go back. They forced it out and now they won't go." He mumbled.

"I think it's cute, they make you even cuter." Spencer tilted is head and pulled back and looked at him.

"Your think about it aren't you?"

Morgan pulled back and blinked at him the young genus just kept looking at him and he wondered what he was talking about "You are thinking about me round with your child and then a littler of our child some with wolfy features and some with foxy features." He frowned at him. Derek chuckled and rubbed the back of his head and sighed and looked towards Spencer and saw his eyes change to a purple colour.

"It isn't the first time I thought about us and our children."


End file.
